Dust to Dust
by muzacgurl4ever
Summary: Saying I love you is just the start; it must be shown to prove it is real. But how far would you go? What would you be willing to sacrifice for the one you love? (This story is a theory about the past lives of their ancestors and the future of Vincent and Catherine. Enjoy!)


**Dust to Dust**

Saying I love you is just the start; it must be shown to prove that it is real.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Summary: This was actually going to be the last chapter of my original Fan Fiction but I didn't have time to do the story so I made it into a little Vincent/Cat short story with a twist. Takes place in season 2 at the end of episode 2X16 "About Last Night." A little theory about the connection between Cat, Rebecca, Vincent and Nicholas (which I named Rebecca's "Beast") and the cliffhanger… Enjoy!

"_Looking back on my life, the thing that broke my heart was wishing I had done things differently."_

Cat stared down at the last line Rebecca had written; eerily similar to the words she herself had once said.

"Catherine, are you alright?" Vincent jumped off the ledge and onto the roof top. He kept his hands in his jacket pockets and approached her slowly. After what had happened, he wasn't sure where he stood with her.

Cat remained silent hunched over on the chair in front of the fire pit with her great aunt's dairy in her lap. A stray tear fell from her eyes and onto the worn and frail pages. Cat breathed in the cool night air and whispered, "You always find me."

"What?" Vincent crouched down beside the chair, worry and concern filling his eyes. Catherine squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm not alright." She spoke to the ground unable to look at him. Vincent didn't need his heightened senses to detect the pain written all over her face.

"Look Catherine, about last night, I'm sorry. I should have…" But Cat stopped him before he could yet again take the blame.

"No, I'm sorry." Cat lifted her head and held out the book on her lap. "I found Rebecca's personal diary last night. It was with all the other artifacts Sam had stolen."

"And what did it say?" Vincent asked, somewhat afraid to hear the answer.

"That history's repeating itself. It seems it's trying to make things right."

"What do you mean? To make what right?"

"Them; Rebecca and Nicholas. It's like the universe is trying to fix what was broken all those years ago."

"How?"

"Through us." Cat looked over into Vincent's eyes. They stared right back into hers, taking in those words yet not understanding what they meant. Cat continued, "My father was wrong. I was wrong. Rebecca let others' voices pull her away from Nicholas, made her doubt him. She never wanted to kill the beast, she just wanted to love the man." The flames from the fire beside them illuminated Cat's glistening eyes while the meaning of her words sunk in.

"Catherine I don't want you to be with me because you feel like you have to correct a choice your ancestor made almost two centuries ago. It's not right, for either of us." Vincent stood up and started to walk away

"Vincent wait." Cat got up out of the chair and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her hand. The touch sending an electric pulse through his body, a vivid memory from the other night. And it was her frantically beating heart pounding in his head that kept him trapped in place. "I'm not telling you all of this because I'm trying to right her wrong. I'm telling you this because I don't want to become her. I don't want to look back on my life, on us and regret letting you go. Because that's what I did." Catherine moved closer and stood only a few inches away. "Please tell me it's not too late." Vincent remained silent. All the words he wanted to say just wouldn't come out. "Please say something." Catherine pleaded once more.

"I lied. I heard you; that night in the precinct. I did hear what you said." Vincent lifted his head and met her eyes. Cat stood there confused about where he going with his confession.

"But what about the gem?" she asked.

"I was close enough. I did come back for you before you _prayed_ to me, but I heard what you said." Cat smiled remembering what she called her apology. "It meant everything to me, that you knew I was still me. I thought I had done too much to ever have you see me that way again." Cat's face softened as a smile made its way to Vincent's face.

"Vincent, I think we've punished each other, punished ourselves for too long. And I'm done with all that." Catherine turned back and grabbed the diary from off the chair. "I'm tired of your past, my past, their past taking over our lives. I'm ready to leave it there where it belongs." Catherine slipped her hand into his and held the diary over the fire. "Ashes to ashes…"

"Dust to Dust." Vincent finished the line as Catherine let the book fall into the flames. She turned back around just as her lips were caught by his. The tender kiss quickly grew into an uncontrollable need and wanting that had been suppressed for too long. Vincent held onto the small of her back and pulled her closer to his body. It took every last drop of self-control for him not to go any further but he knew this moment was just that; a moment.

Vincent pulled back, his frosted breath catching between her own. "Do you remember when I said my first instinct is always going to be to protect you?"

"Yes, but..." Vincent cut her off.

"That hasn't changed."

"What are you talking about?" But before he could answer Catherine turned her head toward the roof's entrance. She could hear the stomping of boots coming up the stairs. "Vincent what did you do?"

"The right thing, remember?" He smiled and Catherine turned her head back to the door just as the SWAT team busted through. Officers circled around them guns drawn and pointed directly at them. Cat turned back to Vincent.

"I won't let you take the blame for what I did." She whispered to him, panic and fear filling her face.

"You don't have a choice. Just know that I love you." Vincent let go of her waist and stepped back with arms raised in the air.

"Get down on your knees!" The officers yelled. Vincent complied, was handcuffed and then yanked off the ground. Cat stood there in silence, stunned by everything that was happening.

"Vincent Keller you are under arrest for the murder of Sam Landon. Anything you do or say will be held against you in a court of law…" The officer continued as he dragged Vincent further away from Cat. All she could hear was the sound of her entire world crumbling around her.

"You can't do this! Vincent?" She yelled as she tried to run towards him but was held back by another officer. Vincent looked back at her one last time, tracing every outline of her face remembering every detail just in case that would be the last time her every saw her again.

(Okay I might write another chapter, but for now this is my theory. This was also my first VinCat Fan Fiction so I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
